


The Room of Requirement

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Sneaking out to meet up with your boyfriend past curfew is a lot riskier without an Invisibility Cloak





	

Lance rolled over, sighing as he parted his bed curtain to blink at the moonlight that streamed in through the window. He laid back, clasping his hands over his stomach. After a few agonizing moments passed and he wasn’t _already_ asleep, Lance sat up, reaching for the blank piece of parchment that sat on his bedside table. He fumbled around for his wand and a quill, nearly knocking over his ink well in the process. After drawing the crimson velvet closed around him, Lance held his quill in one hand and his wand in the other, whispering, “ _Lumos_.”

In the light shed from the tip of his wand, he wrote at the top of the parchment: _You awake_?

He bit his lip. The paper was his latest (and only) purchase from Scribbulus’ in Diagon Alley— an enchanted pair of parchment leaves that mirrored whatever was written on the other, and eventually wiped itself clean. The kind of thing that would get you expelled on a Charms test, but was perfect for passing notes across the Castle; in Lance’s case, to the Slytherin dungeon. He just wondered if Keith had forgotten about it, or shoved it into a drawer or-

A messy scrawl appeared: **Yeah.**

_Wanna meet?_

**Where?**

_The usual?_

**See you there.**

A smile pulled across Lance’s face as he carefully put the parchment away and slid out of bed. He clumsily changed out of his pajamas in the dark and tiptoed with his shoes out into the Common Room. As the Fat Lady swung open he winced at her creaking, although more afraid of running into Shiro or Allura on patrol than waking the portrait. 

Keeping a vigilant eye out for any prowling prefects or professors, Lance snuck through a twisting path of hallways and moving staircases until he reached what had become his and Keith’s designated meeting point- a portrait of a wizard who bore striking resemblance to a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Romantic? Maybe not. But memorable? Definitely. Not to mention that most of the curfew enforcers tended to avoid it (for obvious reasons.)

“Hey-” A whisper echoed down the hall, and Keith’s dark head popped out from behind a pillar. 

Lance jogged over to meet him, clasping his outstretched hand. “I was hoping you’d be up,” he smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead to Keith’s. 

“You know I can never fall asleep,” the corner of Keith’s mouth curved up as he held his boyfriend’s close gaze.

Lance frowned, “You should eat more vegetables.”

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes. “What are you, my mom?”

“Trust me,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows with a mischievous smile, “I’m definitely _not_ your mom-”

“What does that even _mean_?” Keith stifled a laugh in the back of his hand, smacking Lance on the shoulder. They met each other’s eyes with a smile and Lance reached for Keith’s hand as they leaned into each other. 

“You really need to moisturize,” Lance breathed, his fingers caressing the back of Keith’s hand.

Keith reached up to cup the corner of Lance’s jaw, their faces just an inch away. “Don’t tell me what to do, Marquez,” Keith whispered, closing the distance between their lips. 

Just then, footsteps began echoing from around the corner. Lance tore himself away from Keith’s touch. “Do you hear that?”

“Shit,” Keith hissed. He eyes searched the hallway for viable hiding place, but it was all smooth stone. Suddenly, an idea hit him. “Lance, come with me.” Keith pulled at his sleeve, shushing his sputtering questions. “Just trust me, c’mon.”

Keith stopped short in front of a tapestry, squeezing his eyes shut and pacing quickly over the floor. Lance looked on with raised brows. After the third time back and forth- the footsteps growing louder all the time- Keith turned on his heel and opened a door across from the tapestry that Lance hadn’t even noticed. 

Lance didn’t ask any questions as Keith ushered him into the smallest broom closet he’d ever seen. The door shut behind them and they were plunged into darkness as the approaching footsteps grew louder. Lance could feel the warmth of Keith’s chest against his back, his breath tickling the back of his neck. They could hear the footsteps just outside the door. For a moment they stopped altogether; Keith and Lance both thought they were done for, about to be sorting Headmaster Alfor’s mail for a month. 

To their great relief, the steps faded away down the hall. A sigh went up in the broom closet. Lance turned to Keith as best he could in the dark, “That pacing was a lot of drama for a _cupboard_.”

“It’s not just a cupboard,” Keith answered, smiling as he pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway. “You don’t know about the Room of Requirement?”

Lance folded his arms, raising a brow. “No, I’m not some Castle _troll_ like you, wandering around secret passageways and hiding in closets.”

Keith shot him a look, opening his mouth to retort but waving away the comment. Instead, he put his hands on Lance’s shoulders and instructed, “Just watch. First, close your eyes and think about something that you really want, that you _need_. Something that could be in that closet, if it could be anything.”

Still suspicious, but calming under Keith’s touch, Lance complied. “Okay, I got it.”

“Now keep thinking about it, concentrate on it, and walk back and forth three times.” Lance nodded once he had finished pacing. Keith gestured to the door, with a smile. “Open it.”

The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a wide room, its floor covered in thick carpets and its soaring, rounded ceiling twinkling with stars like the Great Hall. Lance and Keith walked in with wide eyes and open mouths. 

“What did you think about?” Keith asked.

Lance grabbed his hand. “That we needed somewhere to spend time, where we wouldn’t get caught- and if we could see the sky it’d be a plus.” He led Keith to a pile of wide pillows in the center of the room.

Keith nestled against Lance’s chest with a contented sigh. Lance’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and their legs folded perfectly together. A warm cheek pressed against the crown of his head, and Keith looked up to run a hand along Lance’s jaw with an absent smile. Lance kissed the back of his fingers, and then his forehead, and then tilted his chin up to find his lips. Keith leaned into his kiss with a sigh. The night deepened but they were blissfully unaware, and they heard no more encroaching footsteps until it was time for them to sneak back to the dungeon and the tower.


End file.
